Soratobu
by Sweeter Than Cheesecake
Summary: One Friday night Sora walks home from school and is almost beaten badly but a stranger saves her. She's saved and brought to a safe haven. Taiora
1. Pitbulls and Saviors

This is my latest story, Soratobu. It's quite different from my usual stories, anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

'blah' Thinking

"blah" Speaking

Sora bowed her head and tried to push her hoodless coat so it would cover her head but she had no success. The bus stop had no cover and the bench was dripping wet so it would have done her no good. For the last few days it had been late, later than usual. Her friends weren't going to come around in their fancy new car and rescue her from the cold.

No, it wasn't going to happen but she would get home in one piece –at least if the bus came in the next ten minutes she could. Her mother had strict rules, if the bus didn't arrive by 4:00 she would have to walk home, through _his_ territory.

_He_ was Dinh, a boy two years her senior and had a thing for beating up kids that he thought were too smart for their own good, like Sora, a straight A student. Her parents had always been proud of her amazing grades but they didn't make a difference.

Her parents, they weren't necessarily something to be proud of; though they were hard working they were poor and just had enough money to scrape by. It just proved life was unfair...

Sora checked her watch -4:00- the bus was late and she had to get beaten up again. She doddled around a corner, her red hair soaking wet and greasy as she went to the street corner where Dinh's crew hung out as they smoked their cigarettes while sitting on cardboard boxes.

If she got lucky they wouldn't be there but that wasn't the case; "Hey Dinh, there's that brainy girl again, what should we do to 'er this time?" His voice sounded slurred, then she noticed the beer bottle in his hand.

'Geez, bartenders will give alcohol to anyone these days.'

"The dogs o' course, she'll do 'em some good, they haven't been fed for weeks."

Sora paled, 'the dogs' were huge pitbulls they used to make sure the Egyptians got what he thought they deserved. A few of _his_ goons grabbed the pitbulls and dragged them a few feet in front of her and said one word; "Meat."

The dogs unlatched themselves from the boys grip and pounced on her, luckily she ran out of the way just in time. She sprinted past the dogs as they drooled hungrily. She jumped the wire fence and landed on two feet, running again to get home to her family's small apartment.

Sora gritted her teeth as the dogs caught up with her, she could feel the sweat on her back, the pounding of her heart. Her soccer skills weren't going to help now, the dogs were too close, now she knew she wasn't going to make it.

Drool enveloped her feet in a goo that made it hard for her to move. No… She could make it, only a few blocks to the entrance of her apartment building. If she could just reach the doors,

'Maybe…' she thought, 'I can make it. It's not so far, all I have to do is run a little farther, a little farther, a little farther…'

The dogs pounced, showing no mercy the red-headed 15 year-old. Sora Takenouchi knew this was the end, this was the day she would die.

It all happened in slow motion, the dogs fell onto her, their mouths wet with thick drool, their claws sharp and uncut, she closed her eyes and asked,

"Help…"

Then she saw a figure before her, tall; she could tell, 'Maybe he'll help…' she thought.

He was the last thing on her mind before she blacked out…

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Tee hee, you'll have to wait 'till next chapter to find out who the mystery person is.

I know this is a short chapter but I was too lazy to continue. Press the purple button to make me very, very happy!


	2. Ishida Yamato and Yagami Taichi

Disclaimer: Digimon is _not_ mine. If it was do you think I'd be wasting my time writing on Note: Sorry for the 'Egyptian' typo from the last chapter, I was planning to make this an original fiction then changed my mind halfway through. Also, Tai, Sora, Matt and everyone else their age will be 17.

Sora awakened to feel something under her head, a pillow, soft too. She lay on a blue bed near the floor. A thick blanket covered her thin frame.

She wondered, 'Where am I? This isn't my home! I don't remember Mimi inviting me over for a sleepover either.' (Mimi and Sora are good friends in this fic.)

Suddenly it struck her, that man that had helped her must've brought her to his home!

'Gosh! I have to get out of here!' She picked up the covers and pulled them off of her. Sora delicately stepped out onto the floor and then felt something spiky, but soft.

"Eek!" She screamed. Then the thing woke up. It was a boy's hair.

"What the?" He said, "Oh, it's you. I'm Taichi Yagami, you're in my apartment now. Who are you? I was the one that saved you from those skinny dogs. Oh, and it's 5:00 in the morning, why do you wake up so early? " 'He seems like a big talker, wait! Taichi, Taichi Yagami, that sounds familiar, but from where?'

"Well, my name's Sora and I wake up early because I usually work a little for my mom's flower shop on weekends. Why are you sleeping on the floor?" She questioned him.

"I am sleeping on the floor because I gave you my bed and, well, my friend's taking the couch since he usually sleeps on the futon I'm sleeping on and there's no other bed. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure, I'll go make myself some breakfast." She said.

"Oh great, now I'll seem like a bad host and Matt will bug me until hell freezes over." Taichi grumbled. Then he said in a louder voice, "I'll go make the breakfast, it wouldn't be polite to have a guest and make them do the chores."

"Alright, I'll just watch TV." Sora turned on the TV and flipped to a random show, browsing the contents of the TV guide. "Hmm, 'The Simpsons' looks funny." She stayed on that channel and watched it for a few minutes then Taichi yelled out an unusually loud scream.

"Breakfast is ready!" He shrieked. Taichi was doing that to annoy Yamato Ishida, his best friend, worst enemy and roommate.

Sora stepped into the dining room and sat down, it was all ready with cutlery and dishes.

A drowsy voice said, "Geez Tai, you don't have to yell so early in the morning."

"Well, maybe I did that on purpose to annoy _Yamato_." Tai smirked triumphantly, he had annoyed Matt just as much as he was annoyed Matt.

There was a groan, "Don't call me that, only my parents do."

Matt got up and walked over to the table and saw Sora sitting at the table. "Gosh Tai, who's this? She's pretty cute. Is she your new girlfriend?"

Tai's face turned sour. "No, she's just someone I found getting bullied by Dinh's dogs near that apartment." He sent Matt a glare. "Don't even think about making a move on her, she's a guest, not a toy. Now I'm going to serve some waffles, I hope Sora likes them, that's her name."

"Whatever." Matt sat down beside Sora and started using his cutlery to go…

"I want food! Gimme food!" He banged his knife and fork on the table, thank god Tai traded the old wood done in for a dingy concrete one.

Sora sweat-dropped, 'God, these people are weird, weirder than Mimi and her make-up.

Tai brought out a plate of about a dozen burnt or raw Eggo waffles. Hopefully they tasted better than they looked. Hopefully.

Tai sat down and said, "Dig in everyone." He was proud of his work, sadly enough.

Matt carefully took a black waffle and covered it in a mix of syrup, butter, sugar, strawberries and whipped cream. He took a small bite and gulped it down with a sour taste in his mouth.

"Yagami-san, are you sure you want us to eat all these?" Sora asked.

"Yup." Tai replied. He thought they were good, so they were trying to be nice to him, it wasn't new. All of his friends and some of his friend's friends knew he couldn't cook if his life depended on it.

Tai looked at Sora as she tenderly took a bite of her waffle. "Do you like them?" He asked her.

She looked at Matt who was nodding his head. "Yes, they're really good. I love them, but now I'm full. May I be excused?"

"Sure!" Tai said, obviously happy with that response.

Sora got up and sat in the living room. 'Why did he save me? Why is he so familiar? When will I go home?' Those were some of the many questions that ran through her head.

She looked at Tai putting Matt in a headlock and giving him a noogie with Matt whimpering at his hair being messed up.

Tai looked so cute doing that, smiling that cute smile. Dimples graced his tanned face and complimented his smile. How she wished to look closer…

What was she thinking? 'I bet all the girls in his school are just dieing to go out with him.'

Maybe she could just join the fun. Sora started giggling and Tai and Matt started chuckling too.

Authors Note: I'm not used to writing long stories so I'm sorry if this is a little shorter than you're used to. This story is just something I just _write_. I have no plan for it at all. Please review!

Next Chapter Preview

Sora's going clothes shopping and Tai's got the bill and the bags!


End file.
